


You are more than just what you see

by RisingAshes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Lance (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind AU, Blind Character, Blind! Lance, Bottom Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, shiro and keith are worried, well i'm still deciding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingAshes/pseuds/RisingAshes
Summary: A Blind! Lance AU that no one asked forYour welcome.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	1. Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at this! So before you start reading this forgive me now. 😊  
> I'll try my best! I also don't have a beta and English is my second language, so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Sorry it's so short.  
> Enjoy!

No one knew that Lance was blind, not even the pod had picked it up, and Lance had been in there more times than he should have. All the times Lance had gotten hurt during team training wasn't because he didn't see the bot coming towards him, it was because he couldn't see the bot. No one had noticed or even thought Lance might be blind because he could form Voltron and help them fight against the galra with no problems. Blue was able to give Lance the power to see through her eyes, so he could help with the fighting and form Voltron without any questions from everyone.

And he wasn't any different because he was blind, Lance still got sick, he could still fall in love, and he could still look beautiful.

But Lance hadn't always been blind. He had been abused and one day it had gotten to where his father didn't care if anyone could see Lance littered with bruises and scars. With that thought in mind, Lance's father had hit him. A glass bottle straight to his face. The fragments enter little Lance's eyes. Lance had only been 5 at the time of the incident, having not met anyone who could help or save him from his tormentor.

Even when Lance had gotten accepted into Garrison, no one could still figure out that Lance was blind. He had become so used to it; he had just seemed fine to everyone else.

But what no one saw was the pain that Lance had suffered. Couldn't see that Lance was traumatized, and was killing him from the inside out, until Shiro came along.

When Shiro was doing his regular checks on everyone to make sure they were all still here and not pushing themselves too hard he had stumbled upon Lance. No, he had literally stumbled on Lance and not so gracefully landed on the floor.

Lance made his first obvious mistake. 

He turned the wrong way to check on Shiro.

After the incident Shiro then began paying closer attention to Lance; the small little mistakes, missteps, and accidents that led to fights between Keith and Lance. He noted these and picked up on other little things that Lance would do, and with these small little actions Shiro slowly pieced everything together.

One day Shiro had caught Lance alone, and he wasn't going to let him get away without explaining.

"Hey Lance, can you see what I'm doing?" For the first time, Takashi Shirogane had pulled the finger. It was a sight to see, a very rare one at that, but Lance here didn't know this. Never expecting that this is something Shiro would have done; it was more of a Keith thing.

"You're not doing anything, Shiro?" And that was the final tally. This is how Shiro had caught Lance and torn down his web of lies.

When Shiro didn't respond, Lance panicked. As he slowly inched towards Shiro, he could hear small little sniffles and felt the drop of tears on the back of his hand.

"Why didn't you tell us, someone, or me you were blind Lance?" Shiro sounded broken but Lance was in shock. Shiro couldn't have found out. No one knew but him. He thought he had been without fault.

With the memories of his father resurfacing; he had attempted to run away. But Shiro had picked him up and taken Lance to his room. He wanted answers. They'd been away from earth for years now.

Shiro had thought it would be better to talk in his room since he had an entire floor to himself, and no one would be bothering or interrupting them there. He placed Lance on his bed once they had reached his room. "H-how did y-you... Find o-out?" It was all Lance could manage, the young paladin now shaking in terror.

"I wasn't sure, but what just happened confirmed it. Why didn't you tell anyone Lance?"

  
"You guys wouldn't want to have someone like me; especially as the pilot of Voltron's Blue Lion."

  
"Who said that we wouldn't want y-"

"Ouch!" Shiro had grabbed Lance's wrist without realizing it. When Lance had yanked his wrist out of Shiro's grasp, that only made Shiro grab it again with a gentle, strong grip. He rolled up the sleeves, glancing at the now, again, bloody markings that were carved into Lance's arm.

Shiro was at a loss for words. He couldn't imagine how Lance, someone so bright and cheerful, could go through this. Shiro wouldn't let this happen to the boy he loved, he would save him. That's right, Shiro loved Lance and Lance loved Shiro, but neither of them knew yet.

"Please don't do this, Lance. I love you... Please don't leave me." Shiro croaked out whilst crying.

"You deserve someone better than me, I'm not good enough for you." Lance said, getting up out of Shiro's bed and edging towards the door. 

"Lance," Shiro whispered.

"Even if I do love you," Lance whimpered before breaking out into a run, heading towards his room.


	2. keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Shiro wasn't the only one to notice how Lance is slightly different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This happens at the same time as the first chapter after Shiro realises but before Shiro takes him to his bedroom)

Little missteps, trips, and the constant forgetfulness of where the ledge was raised when entering the main kitchen. This was the beginning of the doubt that had manifested itself into Keith's mind and it wasn't the first time that he had heard the nagging voice inside his head which he later found out was Blue trying to force a connection to form.

Blue had always been the most social lion, to be fair, Lance was the most social and likeable paladin after all. But as social as Blue was, she had only ever talked to Lance and the other Lions. Blue wasn't very fond of any other human that didn't seem to be Lance, which had caused Keith a lot of confusion at first when this had all began.

To be honest, Blue's first choice wasn't always Keith. She had spent weeks evaluating and watching over Lance, noticing every interaction that everyone had made with Lance. From the glances they gave him, to the slightly disappointed frowns they gave him for not being able to clear his training level, unlike everybody else. The only people she could deem safe to say that would help were in order: Shiro, Hunk, and then Keith. Pidge had been so caught up in still trying to find her brother that she had noticed nothing, AND they had been together in the same castle for 3 years now. Which is why she was not an option for Blue; the child was so small and too many problems wouldn't be good for her.

In Blue's eyes, Coran had been like a dad to Lance from the beginning. This was the reason for Coran not being selected; the trauma would be too raw and would only make the situation worse, but she had decided for it as a last resort if no one could connect.

Shiro had already figured it out by himself and didn't seem like a threat to Lance so Blue was left with the options of either Hunk or Keith.

Blue had to think hard about which one would be the best option before she noticed that Red's pilot had shown interest in her Lance, similar to Shiro. And Hunk had been around for a long time and still hadn't figured it out. That's how Keith ended up with Lance's lion forcing a connection between the two.

Keith had already been aware of his feelings towards Lance, he and Shiro had talked about what it would be like to be able to have the blue paladin between the two of them.

To have Lance all to themselves.

Keith was eventually snapped out of his fantasy world when Blue decided that she had, had enough playing around and desperately needed to talk to the red paladin. Keith, who had given in, was bombarded by Blue and her motherly tone.

"I will never understand what that boy of mine feels is worthy in you and the black paladin." Blue huffed, seemingly confused. Keith couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

Allura had seen the wide smile slapped on his face and hadn't stayed to ask, but instead she made a mental note to ask Keith later, make him something sweet. An Altean dessert maybe.

_'Surely that smile was because of me?'_ Allura gushed, she may or may not have had a very obvious crush on both Keith and Shiro. She had never been fond of Lance.

In her opinion he was nothing more than an attention whore who was willing to be bred by any living creature that they had encountered, though everybody else would have very different answers to this question, Shiro and Keith especially.

Blue, after her mini rant about how Shiro and Keith didn't deserve Lance was over, had gotten straight to the point, "Do you love him?"

Without any hesitation, "Yes," Keith spoke, trying to keep the fear from being voiced out.

"What if he couldn't see," Blue slowly eased on, "would you still love him?"

"Nothing in the world, or any galaxy could stop me from loving him. I love Lance the way he is. Even if he couldn't see, speak, or hear," Keith let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, "I would never stop loving him, I could only love him more." As Keith spoke, Blue knew that her choice to connect with the red paladin was not wrong. Blue could hear the honesty in the words that spilled out of his mouth. It was clear now that to Blue, both Shiro and Keith having become possible suitors for her child.

"W-ah-wait," the red child spluttered out having reached a revelation of sorts, "He's really blind isn't he, Lance I mean?"

Before Blue could answer, a frantic Shiro was seen running through the hallway holding a familiar looking blue paladin.

By the time Blue and Keith had snapped out of their shocked states, Keith's legs had already made a break for Shiro's room. By the time that Keith had reached the room he jumped back when the door opened and a teary-eyed Lance had sprinted out of the room. Looking inside the room, all the red paladin could see was his brother's tears streaming down his face and his metallic arm frozen in mid-air.

"Shiro?" All Shiro did was nod, with that Keith's own face now soaked with tears as the brothers both reached for each other, finding comfort.

After the two brothers had no more tears left to cry, they began making their plan, and Blue, knowing what the brothers were planning went to go and secretly prepare Lance.

**The Plan: Make Lance Ours**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to leave you guys waiting. I had too many internals going on this month, but now bc of COVID-19 and since my country (NZ) is also officially going to be at Level 4 alert tomorrow I can write more, even though my school will be doing a lot of e-Learning.
> 
> Stay safe and lots of love!!!!!


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langst with more of Lances past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back after how many decades - I guess this is what happens if you have to spend teaching yourself your entire curriculum when you have shit teachers (I'm in year 12 and I'm already dying; I wonder what uni will be like😰)... Anyyyway - who doesn't love some langst.  
> Also, recently I've been addicted to the song "Nobody's Home" by ONE OK ROCK, this song just hits home... That was a terrible pun, I know.

He knows.

Shiro knows everything. He shouldn't have known, nobody should have known.

If Shiro knows then they must all know. They've all got to know.

'What should I do? I'm going to be left behind. They wouldn't want me on the team now that they know; not that they probably ever did,' the thought plagued Lance's mind. Overwhelming him. Drowning him. Making him believe that everything that it said was true. The voice just wouldn't stop feeding off of the thoughts, 'That's right lance, did your team even ever want you? They probably thought of you as just a burden, and that's exactly what you are - aren't you lance?' The voice resonated in Lance's head, but the more that it spoke, the more it became recognisable: _Father._

The voice that haunted Lance in each one of his dreams; it was undeniably his father's voice. A voice that wouldn't ever stop taunting Lance. This just seemed to add to the list of reasons as to why he would never be good enough for anyone, let alone be blessed enough to have his feeling reciprocated by the two people that he loved.

His thoughts and his father's voice caused Lance to trip and bang into a few beams and walls before making it to his the room he was staying in until they got rid of him. Maybe if he was lucky then Lance thought that might dump him on a planet that Voltron had already helped, _somewhere that Lance might be able to lead a peaceful life before the voice in his head drowned him completely._

As lance’s body gave out on him, the memories of his past seemed to resurface - pulling Lance down and drowning him in the endless pit of his past.

He was back. _He_ was back.

His father was there. He could see again.

Lance’s looked around frantic, ‘Why am I here! I should be on the ship… They wouldn’t have sent me back to earth… To _him_.’

Lance didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to relive this day; The day that he lost the ability to see.

He could see where the younger Lance, still cleaning up the mess left behind by his father and siblings without knowing what would happen next. Lance tried to call out to him, to warn him but it was all in vain as he soon realised. Lance slumped against the old mouldy walls of the house he grew up in and could only watch himself relive the trauma he now carried.

“Come here, won’t you welcome me you bastard?” The voice came booming from the cloth covered door, “I took you in, fed you, gave you clothes to cover your shame, but you’re just a whore like yer’ mother was!” The slurred speech instilling fear both the young and older Lance.

The way his father walked over with a limp from not being able to hold his liquor. The tone of his voice with the slur in his speech. The eyes full of hatred as they sighted him. Lance remembered it all.

“Acting smart now?” The man stumbled towards the younger Lance with the support of the barely stable walls. He grabbed a fistful of the younger's hair and raised his head to meet his, “I told you to do something you ungrateful brat!”

No matter how hard Lance tries to ignore the scene in front of him, it seemed as if he deserved to live through it again. That he deserves to see whatever happens to him, the trauma being renewed each and every time. The more Lance tried to scream out and fight; the more he fell into the darkness. First he was thrown into their _‘living room’_ while his father disappeared into the kitchen but not for more than a second as he returned with his empty hands full. One beer bottle was full and the other empty. The younger male kept his gaze steady on the floor, unaware of the smile on his father's face.

Without a second's hesitation, the empty bottle came down and connected with the boys face. Shards of glass piercing through his skin alongside his father's glaze. His father not caring the least dragged the young boy with handfuls of the rags he wore, and Lance felt powerless again - he couldn’t do anything, not even to save himself. Lance felt his eyesight dim but it was still not completely lost. Lance would rather not be able to see; He was selfish, but he was human - _Because selfishness is the greatest curse of the human race._

As his father took 3 long strides he saw his old excuse for a room. No bigger than the supply closet on the ship - smaller if anything. Mold was painted on the wall. Not a single stream of light in sight encased the young boy in darkness. The sound of the lock sealing him was the only reassurance he got that he was finally alone. 

Lance looked at his younger self. Somehow being able to see his chest rise and fall, whilst the blood seemed like tears - stained in red.

As his younger self fell into slumber his eyesight faded and darkness washed over.

Lance slid down to the floor. _“No more sight, no more pain.”_ Lance kept repeating the words as if they would save him from this distraught dream.

Lance was lost, floating in and out of consciousness, both in this world and the real world.

Curling into himself, Lance was trapped inside his head. He couldn't hear Blue's voice as she tried to calm him down and bring him back as it turned into one of panic and fear. He couldn't hear her screaming for the Black and Red paladins nor both Shiro and Keith as they arrived.

Lance couldn't take it anymore - they would abandon him and leave him on earth with his father.

The last thing Lance heard before everything went silent was Hunk calling Lance for dinner, and it turning into a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I've been thinking of how to write this chapter for a while... I really do hope that you liked it!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make at least 5 chapters 😅  
> Waaaaa, big hopes..... Anyway, if you have any ideas leave them in the comments.  
> Also leave a kudo and share!


End file.
